In the past, postoperative and posttrauma treatment of patient's joints commonly include immobilization. The affected joints were fixed by casts or traction for an extended duration. As a result of such immobilization, various medical problems commonly arose. In particularly, capsular, ligamentous and articular adhesions, thromboembolism, venos stasis, posttraumatic osteopenia, peripheral edema, muscle atrophy, and the like were commonly attributed to the immobilization.
It is now known that immobilization related medical problems could be reduced or eliminated by early mobilization of the affected joint. It has been found to be advantageous to initiate joint mobilization immediately following orthopedic surgery, in many instances, in the operating and recovery rooms while the patient is still under anesthesia. Specifically, continuous passive motion of the affected joints has been found to be effective in reducing or eliminating the above-referenced medical problems, promoting faster healing, reducing the amount of pain and medications, improving the range of movement of the affected joint after recovery, and the like.
Continuous passive motion devices (CPMs) are typically motor driven and are designed to exercise a particular joint by repeatedly extending and flexing the joint. CPMs are capable of applying continuous motion to the joint in a repeatable, consistent manner and can be adjusted to operate at different speeds and within a defined range of motion. Although CPMs are known, there has not been a CPM which can readily receive and exercise the toe of a human foot. Since CPMs have not been developed which can properly exercise the toe, the injured toe is either immobilized or secured to an adjacent toe by tape or the like.
The present invention is directed to a CPM for a toe of a foot which is equally usable with both the right and left foot of a human patient. Moreover, the CPM of the present invention is versatile in that it allows the patient to assume one of many positions while the toe is being exercised. Consequently, use of the present invention results in comfort to the patient and enhanced rehabilitation of the toe joint.